Late nights, bright lights, just let things happen
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Trish makes a life changing decision that not only affects her but the man she chose to spend her life with.Will an old friend make things right? Trish/Ron/Jericho. Read and review please.my summarys all blow i promise my fics are all better.


**The mind of a fanfiction author is a scary place, and sometimes certian people or muses take over that mind. Jericho and Trish may have become the dictator of my thoughts as of late as you can tell from my recent work...here is another random trish and jericho fic. Sending this out to tina once again because you are my partner in crime when it comes to this pairing.Hope you all enjoy! read and review!**

Trish ran a shaking hand through her blonde locks. "Please don't go." She begged him, watching him stuff more of his belongings into his black suitcase. He looked at her before he turned back to the task at hand. Trish knew that look…he was mad beyond mad and she didn't know how he was about to react. Ron became quickly unpredictable when he was threatened.

"Wrestling Patricia? Wrestling?" He questioned moving closer to her, his face inches from hers. "You want to go back to wrestling? Something that kept us apart for years?"

She hated going back on her word to him, when they got married she swore that her days in the wwe were over. But she was only kidding herself, it was in her blood and in her own heart she knew that one day the bright lights would come calling again. A smile spread across her face just thinking about the roar of the crowd and the adrenalin rush that she got every time she stepped into the squared circle. Closing her eyes she could feel herself move between the ropes and raise her arm high in the air.

He snapped her out of her nostalgia when he tore open the dresser pulling out the middle drawer and dumping its contents into his bag. "How could you tear us apart like this again Trisha?"

"I just miss it Ron, it doesn't have to be like this… you don't have to go. We can still be together."

"It's me or that ring." He said. When she didn't speak he knew her decision, not that he doubted she would pick her passion over him. "I guess that answers my question." He stated referring to the silence that filled their bedroom.

"But the fans…"

"Fuck the fans Trish!" He screamed at her cutting her off. Ron threw his hands up over his head. "This is our marriage for Christ's sake! It's not some god damn storyline you can play with."

"I know that Ron, I do." Trish said, her voice weary and the pain clear in her words.

"Really because I don't think you do." Ron retorted.

He didn't say anything else to her; he simply zipped up his suitcase and dragged it down the stairs as she followed. "Please." She pleaded. He sent her another look, a look that wasn't hard to read…he was hurting he didn't want to do this but he knew that he would never mean as much to her as her career did. Trish broke out in loud uncontrollable sobs because she knew he was completely right. Marrying a wrestler was no cakewalk and it hardly ever seemed to work out.

The Canadians mind wondered as she thought of previous wrestlers who had married outside the business, there had been so many failed marriages. Dave Batista and his non-diva wife…he had cheated on her over and over again. Then there was Hulk, that one had shocked her…he and Linda had been married for years and Trish looked at them as a shining example that both worlds could mix, but she was very wrong.

Ron's ultimatum had shocked her, she always thought that they could possibly be the ones to over come the curse and she thought that he had loved her enough to look past anything. "Wrong again." She thought.

"Goodbye Patricia." He said opening their front door. "I'll send for my things later. And I hope you realise what you've done, and I hope that the wrestling ring can keep you warm at night." Ron slammed the French door and was quickly gone out of her life, a man who that very morning she had sat down for eggs with. Things were wonderful, until she broke the news to him. Watching him go she couldn't control her weeping from getting louder, she had always feared dying alone and now another relationship had slipped through her manicured fingers.

Still standing, although she wasn't sure how she was Trish turned around to eye the giant painting of them on her wedding day. Her heart broke, she had put so much hard work, dedication, and resisted all the temptation around her over the years to make it work between them and now it seemed it was all for nothing. Covering her mouth with her hind she stifled herself from howling, how had it all gone so sour? Maybe if she had put as much effort into her marriage as she had with her record-breaking career, then maybe they would have been able to overcome this.

The doorbell rang and at first she thought she would ignore it but the nuisance kept ringing and ringing, figuring they wouldn't go away and give up, she made her way over to the door her husband had just left through. Her hand lingered on the handle for a while and when she felt she had enough strength to open it she did.

Pulling back the door a fellow Canadian was revealed to be on the other side. He stood there still refusing to remove his hand from the button not noticing that she had finally answered him. "Trish!" He said at last looking up. "I was in the neighbourhood and I thought that I'd just… What's the matter?" He asked cutting off his own thought when he noticed the distressed look on her pretty face.

Trish burst into tears again and threw her arms around the blonde mans neck. "Its Ron." She howled. "He left me."

"Oh god Patricia, I'm so sorry." He said running his hand down the back of her head, playing with her hair the way he always did when he held her.

She pulled back and looked at him, she was crying so hard she wasn't even making any noise anymore. "What…what am I going to do Chris?" Trish asked him.

Chris made one swift movement and tugged her back into his embrace. "Your going to keep on living, that's what you're going to do," He answered her, gripping her like a fragile piece of glass. Holding her he held everything; he kept her close to him as though the whole world was in his arms. "Come on lets go sit down and talk."

Nodding in agreement the pair moved into her living room and took a seat. Trish was prepared to spill her guts to him; Chris was her oldest and dearest friend. They had been thicker than thieves for as long as Trish could remember and for almost as long she had known that he was madly in love with her. And deep down Trish knew that if Ron hadn't of been in the picture things would have been very different between them because she had always held feelings for the older man too.

But right now she needed her best friend and it was less than fate that he had showed up on her doorstep, because he was the only person she would dare talk to about this. "When?" He asked her when both were finally seated.

"You didn't see him drive off?" She asked.

"Out of the blue?" He questioned her placing his arm around her so she could rest her head against his strong chest.

"I told him I was going back to work."

"Oh?" Chris stated wondering exactly what she was talking about, he felt a little confused as to why Ron would object to his wife working until Trish finished her previous statement.

"…To wrestling." She said.

Chris couldn't help but light up when she said this, having his companion back on the road again would be amazing. But he also felt her pain, he knew all to well the strain being away all the time put on a relationship. Continuing to play with her hair he spoke softly. "He wasn't thrilled?"

Trish shook her head no. "I promised him that part of my life was over."

He couldn't help but laugh at her last comment. "A wrestler is never done with wrestling…not until the day he, or she in your case, dies…"

Looking up to meet his gaze she smiled. He was so right and she loved how he always understood her and had all the answers before she even had the questions. "So where do I go from here?" She asked him her eyes never leaving his.

"That's easy." The intercontinental champ told her. "You simply pick yourself up, dust yourself off and…burn everything of his he left behind." He finished.

Her face lit up in a huge smile, Trish couldn't help but laugh despite her situation. "How is it that you can always make me laugh?"

"Witty Canadian charm?" Chris said in a questioning tone. "Good looks?"

She giggled again.

"No, I know why…"

"Why?" She asked him still smiling from ear to ear. He touched her face and lightly trailed his index finger down her cheekbone and across her jaw. "Because I'd do anything to see you smile.

Trish blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked her tilting her head up to look at him. "It's the truth." He watched her look up at him, staring him in the eyes and the next thing he knew she connected her mouth with his in a soft and quick kiss.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Trish said her face flushed with embarrassment again.

"It's ok, I liked it." He told her.

"Ron just left, I shouldn't be kissing another man." She explained getting up off of the sofa. Her expression quickly turned from embarrassment to shame.

"I understand." Chris said responding to her clear-cut actions. "I'll go now, I'm sorry."

She grabbed his arm and swung him back to fix his eyes on her once more. "That was to soon…but…but…but I don't regret it." She blurted after her babbling. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember and I don't want to ruin that…"

His heart sank and his facial expression sank with it, she should have just let him go…she didn't need to torture him any further.

"But I think you're the only one who could handle me." Trish finished.

This brought a smile to the Canadian mans lips, it moved from deep inside him to appear on his mouth the edges curling upward in a wide grin. "You're always going to be my best friend… But Trish?"

She looked at him wondering what it was he was about to say. Was he about to reject her to?

"I could definitely handle you."

"Stratusfaction guaranteed?"

"Jerichofaction guaranteed." He corrected her placing his hand in hers.

"That sounds like the name of a cheap vacuum cleaner…" Trish retorted, laughing hysterically.

Maybe it was too soon she thought. What would people say when they saw her and Chris together? They would probably jump to the conclusion that Jericho had been the one to end their marriage in the first place, no matter how untrue that would be. People love drama and more often then not are the ones to search it out.

Trish smiled down at the mental picture she was taking of Chris's hand entwined with hers. People could think what they wanted because she didn't have to be alone to make them happy. She wasn't about to jump into a relationship with him so soon, but she was ready to for once 'just let things happen'


End file.
